


Callahan's Crosstown Diner Menu

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Callahan's Crosstown Diner [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Diners, Fix-It, Food Porn, Menu, Other, drops by CAllahan's, everyone in Marvel Universe, finally got around to creating a menu, regular people, tiny powers, told from secondary characters POV, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: Everyone in the MCU finds their way to Callahan's and eats Andy's food.This is the diner's menu.An addendum to the Callahan's series.





	Callahan's Crosstown Diner Menu

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to compiling the Diner menu. Spent time making it look really good, then lost all the formatting when I uploaded to AO3. Leaving it as is rather than futzing with it. 
> 
> Anyone out there interested in trying some of the recipes, be sure and send me pics of the outcome with recipes. I'll add them to this post for everyone to see!

**CALLAHAN'S CROSSTOWN DINER**

**MENU**

* * *

 

**IN A BOWL**

_Atomic_ Goulash: Southwestern slow stewed beef with caraway, paprika, chickpeas, and ancho chilis. Topped with creme fraiche and served with a glass of milk.  Not for the faint of heart.

 _Back In The U.S.S.R_ : **(Vegetarian)** Homemade borscht with potatoes and onions. Comes with zaranoy bread.

 _C’est La Vie_ Onion Soup:  sherried beef stock, Vidalia onions, shiitake mushrooms with a dash of gochujang sauce, topped with homemade croutons and farm fresh gruyere.

 _Der Kommissar_ Cabbage Soup : **(Vegetarian)** cabbage, sun-dried tomatoes, and onions in a savory broth with a hint of turmeric.  Good for what ails you.

 _Frankie Says Relax_ Chicken Noodle Soup: slow roasted chicken, wide noodles, carrots, and salsa fresca in a thick broth.  Topped with avocado and cilantro.

 _Heart Attack_ Dali chili : **(Vegan)** Urad dali and kidney beans in a cumin, ginger, marsala broth with a side of na’an or cornbread. Spicy.

 _Karma Karma_ Chicken Curry Soup: chicken, shrimp, veggies in a peppery broth. Comes with naan or cornbread. Order spicy or extra spicy.

 _Never Surrender_ Stew:  Venison, potatoes, parsnips, and carrots in a maple-bourbon stock.  Comes with homemade crackers. Hearty and filling.

 _One Night In Bangko_ k Noodle Bowl:  rice noodles with Saigon beef, mushrooms, onions, and jalapenos mixed with fish stock and cilantro.  Topped with red and white cabbage slaw and bean sprouts.

 _Spirit In The Sky_ Noodle Bowl:  shrimp, Thai basil, anaheim chilis, soy sauce, fish sauce, bok choy, daikon, and carrots. Topped with sesame seeds, cornmeal breaded okra, and diced plum tomatoes. Spicy.

 _Straight Up_ white bean chili: slow roasted chicken, cannellini and butter beans, jicama, and diced onion.  Mild flavor, served with cornmeal patties and creme fraiche.

 

**SALADS**

All salads can be made **vegetarian/vegan** upon request

 _A-ha_ _:_ mizuna and mesclun, dried cranberries, diced daikon, sliced almonds, dark rye croutons, with a crumbling of Kavli cheese. Topped with smoked salmon, cream and caviar.

 _Black Velvet_ : plantain chips, spicy peanuts, peppered bacon, and ruby leaf lettuce with a mango vinaigrette.  Comes with an order of parm garlic fries.

 _Love Hurts_ :  Arugula, lemon-soaked hearts of palm, sun-dried tomatoes, onions, peppers, and an unhealthy dose of peppered bacon.  Tossed with a spinach and artichoke vinaigrette. Add Shrimp or Chicken.

 _One Night In Bangkok_ : pineapples, peppers, fried wontons, and parmesan chicken breast. Topped with Andy’s homemade miso dressing and daikon papaya slaw.

 _Respect Yourself:_ quinoa, kale and edamame, tossed with blueberries, cherries, sunflower seeds, and walnuts.  Served with an orange garlic yogurt dressing.

 _Separate Ways_ : kale, carrots, roasted peppers, and marinated cucumbers dressed with a spicy peanut sauce and topped with mango salsa.

 _Too Shy:_ kale and spinach, broccoli, carrots topped with a pomegranate mango dressing 

 _Two Of Hearts_ : artichoke and palm hearts, roasted peppers, Lebanese cucumbers, and kalamata olives dressed in lemon, oil & vinegar and topped with feta and kefalotyri cheese.

 _We Got The Beat_ : quinoa, sun-dried tomatoes, grilled free range chicken, onions, and carrots in a fresh beet juice dressing.

**SANDWICHES (cold)**

_Around Your Finger_ Wrap: **(Vegan)** diced daikon, spinach, kalamata olives and brown rice with a low-fat tzatziki sauce.

 _Black Velvet PBJ &B_: **(Vegetarian)** Organic blueberry jam, homemade vanilla honey peanut butter, a layer of caramelized bananas between two slices of dense brown bread, breaded and deep fried. Elvis would be proud.

 _Broken Wings_ : chicken, greens, grilled chickpeas, roast peppers, and jicama with low fat, low sodium buffalo dressing.

 _Cold Hearted_ BTLT:  Peppered bacon, no hormone turkey, silvered heirloom tomatoes, and crisp leaf lettuce with avocado and mango salsa

 _C’est La Vie_ _:_  salmon and brie salad on a freshly baked croissant.

 _Easy Lover_ BLT:  smoked bacon, silvered heirloom tomatoes, and crisp leaf lettuce on toasted rye with garlic aioli.

 _Easy Lover_ Club: serrano ham, chorizo, lomo enchumado, and manchego cheese with olive oil mayo and thin sliced fried eggplant on rye.

 _My House_ Chicken Salad:  chicken, grapes, eggs, and walnuts with sweet mayo on a croissant.

 _Rapper’s Delight_ Indian Wrap:   **(Vegan)** chickpea and potato patties, spinach, and pickles with gunter sannam pepper chutney. Very Spicy.  Add chicken or shrimp.

 _Seasons In The Sun_ : spinach, artichoke, and feta mixed with grilled lemon chicken, topped with crisp iceberg lettuce, sweet Vidalia onions, and an olive tapenade, all on a fresh sourdough country roll.

 _Tuff Enuff:_ no hormone turkey, Der Scharff cheese, and creamy dijon on fresh zopf bread.  

**SANDWICHES (HOT)**

_Caribbean Queen_ : spicy jerk chicken sausage patty with an orange pepper sauce. Comes with a side of sweet potato fries; sausage is made fresh by a butcher down on 9th avenue.”

 _Come on Eileen_ BLT Grilled Cheese: Irish malt bread piled with rashers and Dubliner cheese. Add lettuce, tomato, and housemade Guinness mayo.

 _Harden My Heart_  : rye bread, mushroom and artichoke spread, roasted peppers and a pound of espresso roasted beef with horseradish dressing.

 _Melt_ _with Me_ Tuna Melt: Ahi tuna,  sesame seeds, grilled cipollinis tossed in a chipotle sauce on a thick slice of Texas toast and topped with soy-bourbon gravy.

 _Mexican Radio_ Tamale Grilled Cheese:  spicy enchilada chicken with fresh queso añejo between two slices of cornbread, deep fried and covered in green chili sauce. With a side of patatas bravas.

 _Panama_ muffuletta: mortadella, salami, capicola, serrano ham, and roasted eggplant layered with smoked mozzarella and provolone, slathered with Andy’s Cuban olive tapenade.

 _The Conga_ Quesadilla: jerk chicken, cotija and manchego cheese, peppers and onions with homemade roasted corn salsa.

 _Turning Japanese_ Tuna : Wasabi tuna, maitakes, and gorgonzola cheese with tobiko mayo and puffed rice.

**BURGERS**

Our _O-o-_ o _-h Child_ veggie patty or grilled portobellos can be substituted in any preparation.

 _Achy Breaky Heart_ : ground chicken sausage patty topped with Berry Creek Blue Cheese, spinach slaw with a creamy truffle and porcini sauce, and fried onion straws. Served on a brioche bun.

 _Goes to Rio_ : wagyu beef patty topped with sweet and sour pickled onions, peppered bacon, avocado mayo, and our chimichurri sauce.  Served on a ciabatta bun **(Wednesdays only)**.

 _Down Under_ : Elysian Fields ground lamb topped with Berry Creek Blue Cheese, peppered bacon, sauteed cipollinis, and pickled beets. Served on a brioche bun **(Tuesdays only)**.

 _Frankie Goes to Hollywood:_ Half a pound of 100% grass-fed beef topped with a thin slice of gruyere, a sunny side up egg, slice of fried pate, and artichoke spread. Served on a brioche bun.

 _Genesis:_  ( **vegan)** black-eyed peas, onions, peppers, sun-dried tomatoes pressed into a  patty then topped with basil pesto sauce, a fried green tomato, arugula, and a juicy slice of grilled pineapple. Served on a sesame seed bun.

 _In a Big Country :_ **(vegetarian)** grilled portobellos topped with a fried green tomato, smoked gouda, red wine soaked onions, and a balsamic mustard. Served on a ciabatta bun.

 _O-o-o-h Child_ :  black-eyed peas, onions, peppers, sun-dried tomatoes pressed into a patty then topped with feta cheese, a fried green tomato, sweet corn relish, and a Tabasco aioli for a little kick. Served on a kaiser roll.

 _Radioactive_ : jalapeno-stuffed 100% grass-fed beef topped with pepper jack cheese, lettuce, tomato, ghost pepper spread, and fried habaneros. Comes with a cool ranch dipping sauce and a glass of almond milk and served on a potato bun. Seriously spicy. Order at your own discretion.

 _Rains Down in Africa_ : coconut lamb patty topped with halloumi, red pepper slaw, and peri-peri mustard sauce. Served on a sweet molasses bun **(Thursdays only)**.

 _Rock the Casbah_ : 100% grass-fed beef flavored with Moroccan spices topped with feta cheese, Andy’s Cuban olive tapenade and tartouka slaw. Served on a pretzel bun **(Mondays only)**.

 _The Warrior_ :  two 100% grass-fed beef patties topped with four slices of applewood bacon, onion orange marmalade, lettuce, tomato, and two slices of Havarti. Served on an onion roll.

 _Whoomp, There It Is_ : veal, ham, and beef patty topped by hoisin aioli sauce, grilled bok choy, and heirloom fried green tomatoes with a handful of pulled pork. Served on an onion bun.

**Sides**

French Fries or Onion Rings:  Cajun, curry, garlic parmesan, sea salt, and smoky chipotle parmesan

Mashed Root Veggies, Sweet Potato Fries, Patatas Bravas,

Fresh Fruit, Steamed veggies

**BIG EATS**

Served 11 a.m. to 2 a.m.

 _The Warrior_ : grilled cayenne shrimp with a ginger, rice vinegar, garlic, diced bird peppers, curry gewürz chili sauce. Served with fresh vegetables over jasmine rice and with a side of cornbread. Spicy.

Can’t _Beat It_ Meatloaf: ground veal, ham, chorizo, and beef mixed with garlic breadcrumbs and chopped peppers with a pile of mashed and spiced turnips, parsnips and potatoes, covered in brown brandy reduction gravy.  Served with yeast rolls.

 _St. Elmo’s Fire_ Chicken and Gravy: no hormone chicken, panko breaded and fried, mashed and spiced turnips, parsnips, and potatoes with Andy’s very own white pepper gravy. Served with yeast rolls.

 _Call Me_  Stir Fry: **(vegetarian)** cipollinis, peppers, onions, jicama, daikon, carrots tossed with a ginger and rice vinegar soy sauce and served over jasmine rice. Grilled chicken or shrimp added upon request.

 _Rock of Ages_ Bangers and Mash: Elysian Fields spiced sausage, sauteed onions, a pile of mashed and spiced turnips, parsnips and potatoes covered in brown brandy reduction gravy. Served with yeast rolls.

 _Black Hole Sun_ Salmon: sustainably sourced Pacific Northwest salmon with a honey lemon glaze. Served with steamed vegetables, tabbouleh, and black bread.

**BREAKFAST**

Served all day

 ******Pancakes**

Short or Tall Stack; served with choice two: sausage, bacon, rashers, patatas bravas, or fruit

 _All I Need:_ Mexican hotcakes with brown sugar and cinnamon syrup.

 _God Bless America_ _:_ buttermilk pancakes with strawberries, blueberries and white chocolate cream

 _Ice, Ice Baby_ _:_ Russian syrniki cottage cheese pancakes with powdered sugar, raspberry jam, honey, and golden raisins.

 _I’m Blue:_  buttermilk blueberry pancakes topped with lemon orange compote, whipped buttercream, and strawberries.

 _My Sharona:_ Sweet blintz with boysenberry sauce.

 _Red, Red Wine_ _:_ Finnish pancakes with a raspberry red wine syrup.

 _Summer of ‘69:_ buttermilk pancakes topped with whipped buttercream, strawberries, and a lemon-orange compote.

 _What is Love?:_ buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes topped with whipped buttercream, sea salt, and a chocolate ganache.

 _You Sexy Thing:_ South African pannekoek stuffed with cinnamon custard and a spiced crumble

 

**Omelets**

Three egg omelets served with choice two: sausage, bacon, rashers, patatas bravas, or fruit.  Meat omitted upon request.

 _Break My Stride_ : chorizo, cotija, chipotle chilies, and diced jalapenos

 _Charlie Brown_ :  chicken, green onions, Thai basil and chili peppers, bean sprouts, cilantro, and hoisin sauce.

 _Frankie Goes to Hollywood:_ ground beef,  gruyere, fried pate, and artichokes.

 _Genesis_ :   black-eyed peas, onions, peppers, sun dried tomatoes, arugula, pineapple, topped with basil pesto sauce.

 _Greatest American Hero_ : ham and three cheeses -- Colby, cheddar, and Monterey jack -- stuffed with peppers, onions, and mushrooms. 

 _Whip it_ :  diced asparagus, chanterelle mushrooms, crispy prosciutto, and asiago cheese. **  
**

 

**Desserts**

Check for Today’s Special

 _Obsession_ chocolate mousse pie topped with burnt almonds and coconut

 _Afternoon Delight_ Sundae: cinnamon peach, maple apple, bacon pineapple, and cloved banana ice cream

 _Slice of Heaven_ goat cheese cheesecake with almonds and caramelized bananas.

 _La Bamba_ Split: golden vanilla, Mexican chocolate and dulce de leche ice cream between caramelized plantains with peach cream, cinnamon sugar, and churro crumbs

 _American Pies_ **:**  Apple, Sweet Potato, Cherry, Blueberry, Peach, Triple Berry.

Creme Brulee:  vanilla with raspberries and cinnamon whipped cream

 

**Ice Cream**

Check the board for today’s flavors.

Avocado Cream

Bacon Pineapple

Boysenberry Blue

Cinnamon Peach

Cloved Banana

Darjeeling Peach

Dulce De Leche

Ginger

Golden Vanilla

Hot Chocolate

Maple Bacon

Green Apple

Margarita Mint

Mexican Chocolate

Salted Caramel

Strawberry Rhubarb **  
**

 

**Milkshakes**

_Gotta Wear Shades_ Salted Bacon Caramel

 _All I Need_ _Chocolate_ Malted Milk Ball

 _Steal Away_ White Chocolate Banana Curry

 _Don’t Worry, Be Happy_ Chai Tea and Cream

 _Tainted Love_  Hot Chocolate Cherry Pie

 _Turn the Bea_ _t Around_ Strawberries and Cream

 _You Spin Me Round_ Maple Sea Salt Pretzel

 _I Want Your Sex_ Red Velvet Salted Pretzel Clotted Cream

 _I Just Died in Your Arm_ _s_ Cranberry White Chocolate Pear

 _Voices Carry_ Triple Chocolate **  
**

 

**Drinks**

**Coffee**

Ask about Today’s specials!

Coast Rican

Columbian

Cuban

Headache Brew

House

Italian Roast

Kicking Horse Decaf

Kona

Pick Me Up Blend

Stress Relief

 **Frappuccinos:** Blueberry, Cinnamon, Chai, Creme Brulee, Mexican Chocolate, Salted Pretzel, Strawberry

 **Mochas:** Caramel, Cinnamon, Mexican Chocolate, Salted Pretzel. Hot or iced. Regular or Decaf.

 **Macchiato:**  Hazelnut, Mocha, or Vanilla. Hot or Iced. Regular or Decaf.

 **Lattes:** Blueberry, Caramel, Chai, Cinnamon, Hazelnut, Lavender, Mexican Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, or Yerba Mate. Hot or Iced. Regular or Decaf.

 **Other Drinks:** Hot Tea (see selection), Iced Tea (Mint, Peach, Sweet Shepherd, Unsweetened), Kompot (flavor of the day), Soda, Juices (apple, orange, pineapple, strawberry banana), Milk (2%, Almond, Soy).


End file.
